


the butterfly effect

by orphan_account



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Phones, hecate’s pov on persades, matching screensavers bcuz they cute o whateva, shes one of the best characters in lo dont @ me, title has nothing to do with the story it just sounded cool LOL ok bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was no surprise to Hecate that Persephone and Hades were quite literally the dorkiest couple in all of Olympus.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 156





	the butterfly effect

**Author's Note:**

> having a winter break for college is allowing me to pop out all of these fics, so enjoy!!! took a break from a more intense form of writing for a lighter one to show how much these dorkos love each other. 🦋💙
> 
> all of the lore olympus characters are the creative property of rachel smythe.

It was no surprise to Hecate that Persephone and Hades were quite literally the dorkiest couple in all of Olympus. 

She had been there from the very beginning, before the two of them even realized that they could be anything more than what they resigned themselves to; friends, both too stubborn to realize that they wanted so much more from each other. 

Of course, Hecate had her fun with the two, as she delighted in having the ability to make them squirm like nervous little school children whenever she got the chance. The flowers that sprouted in Persephone’s hair and the intense blush that would appear on Hades’ big face whenever they saw each other was just too adorable to ignore. Having Persephone intern in the Underworld made it even easier, and with Hecate’s help he was finally able to open his eyes and realize that it was the tiny pink goddess that he wanted all along. 

Hecate snorted as she remembered when Hades finally confessed to Persephone that he liked her, stammering and bumbling like the big blue idiot he is sometimes, Persephone looking up at him as if to say _finally_. Hecate thanked the fates that he had glass windows in his office, as she was able to see the moment when Persephone leaped into his arms and they molded into one, watching them with maternal-like pride. 

It hadn’t been easy, Hecate told herself. Hades was hard-headed when it came to his own happiness, and Hecate would remember the disgust she would feel deep down as she saw him force himself to make things right with Minthe, when she knew that they were _always_ going to be wrong for each other. Still, she never judged him, instead watching as Hades transformed into a much more self-assured individual, no thanks to (herself of course) and the little goddess of spring that truly did a number on him. 

It was hard at first, getting the other gods and goddesses on Olympus to make sense of their relationship. There was talk of course, but nothing Hecate couldn’t deal with. What’s more concerning was the wrath of Persephone’s mother, as she recalled the multiple times she had to escort an extremely upset Demeter outside of the Underworld Corp before she could get Hades’ head on a stick. Still, Hecate always stood by Persephone and Hades, and she knew that after the storm calmed down that they were going to be just fine. 

They were apparently more than fine now, as Hecate caught a glimpse of Hades’ screensaver on his phone while they were prepping for their annual end of the year conference. She snorted when she saw it was a picture of Persephone, bright eyes shining as she threw up a peace sign with a cute little wink. 

“Really, Hades?” She looked at his phone and up at him to see Hades’ usually blue complexion quickly turning red as he snatched his phone away. 

“ _Hey_! I-It was just too cute of a picture, I had to.” Hades rolled his eyes as Hecate began to laugh, trying to keep her little snorts at bay. “Laugh all you want, but you know she looks adorable.”

In his defense, Persephone sent him that picture to show off the Christmas present he gave her, their first Christmas as an official couple. To commence the occasion, Hades got her a necklace, a gold butterfly charm that rested on a gold chain. It all but brought her to tears, and Hades had to fight back a few tears of his own as Persephone declared that she was _never_ going to take it off.

Unbeknownst to him, Persephone got him a gift of her own; two gold cuff links in the shape of two butterflies. The gift immediately brought tears to Hades’ eyes as he declared that _he_ was never going to take them off. 

Which is why a week later, he still wore them every day to work. He may or may not have snapped a selfie of himself throwing up a peace sign to show off the cuff link to Persephone, and she may or may not have made it her phone screensaver. 

Unbeknownst to both of them, the cuff links and the necklace were all Hecate’s idea. She smirked, smug as hell as she remembered how both Persephone and Hades approached her in need of Christmas gift ideas, too nervous for their first Christmas together to be anything less than perfect. 

After she was done laughing, she sighed as she watched him stare at his screensaver, a tint of a blush remaining on his face. “You guys are too dorky for your own good. You know, keep it up and she just might agree to marry you.” She joked, her grin only widening when she saw his face go hot. 

“I’m not going to-it’s too early- oh forget it!” Hades’ mumbled until he gave the meanest glare to Hecate (which wasn’t mean at all) and packed up his things. “I’m not going to sit here and be made fun of for being a dusty ass in love.” 

Hecate’s eyebrow raised at the mention of love, and Hades quickly backtracked. “That wasn’t-I mean- _oh for fates sakes_.” He finished packing up his things, putting his phone with his precious screensaver in his pocket, and headed for the door. “I’m going for a smoke.” He grumbled, the tell-tale blush still stuck on his face despite the coldness of the room. 

“Have fun with your smoke and your screensaver!” Hecate called after him, chuckling as she saw him stomping his way to his office. He was too much of a big dumb sometimes. 

It was refreshing though, seeing him look so happy after gods know how long. It fit him, seeing the smile on his face whenever Persephone was in the office, or even at the casual mention of her name. It was what he deserved, and Hecate was so glad she was there for him as he figured it out for himself (with her gentle assurance of course, but she kept that to herself). 

Her smugness grew as she received a text from Persephone, a selfie of herself wearing the necklace while out on a shopping trip with her friends. It was obvious that it was mistakenly sent to her, seeing the way Persephone quickly typed out a frazzled apology followed by a “ _that was for hades_!” 

Hecate snorted once again. _Too dorky for their own good_ , she thought to herself, as she quickly typed back a response. 

“ _No worries. Love the necklace_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is once again much appreciated!! currently have a multi-chaptered ballet au in the works, but im trying to knock out these one shots first :~)


End file.
